creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Shadow Hunter
Wolf Shadow Hunter is a famous legendary serial killer who is a human mutant that uses his powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. He is the leader of the Anti-Hunters that he forms. His partner is Fox Silent. Personality Like most killers, Wolf Shadow Hunter is a intelligent, quiet and calm person who takes his work very serious. He consists of his prey in the most brutal ways and shows no emotions while doing it. His loyalty towards the environment and animals is such he lead into a life of crime, but due to the work he can't keep up even with his powers, so he started up a team of world top assassins with having each two partners, earning a proper position of becoming the leader of the Anti-Hunters Organization. With his vast intellect this makes him a dangerous killer by plotting strategies and tactics, and with his knowledge of science and machinery furthers his reputation of being a threat. Despite his cold emotionless attitude he shows caring for his team's protection, like Fox Silent & Stealth Cat's identities being revealed or getting hurt, including the animals who joined his team despite some of them mostly don't get along with each other. He does show some signs of honor, like such a time traveler from the future shows that a human who hates dogs gets one on Christmas. Appearance Wolf Shadow Hunter takes the appearance of a mid-tall person, probably tall as an average height of a person, wears a dark cloak that covers his entire body and making his face unseen, he has blacks shoes and gloves that matches his cloak. Weapons Axe:Wolf Shadow Hunter's signature weapon is an axe he carries to hack, dismember and decapitate his victims with brute force. *'Enhanced Durability':The axe is modified to withstand numerous swings even if the axe is attacked it will withstand damage. Kitchen Knife:Wolf also carries a kitchen knife, another signature weapon to stab, slash and slice his victims with and to slit throats for stealth maneuvers. *'Enhanced Durability':The knife is also modified to withstand attacks and damage. Powers & Abilities Leadership:Wolf Shadow Hunter is remarkable of being the leader of the Anti-Hunters Organization. *'Undying Loyalty':As helping the animals, Wolf's undying loyalty never leaves his target alive as well by doing the animals a favor. Enhanced Combat:Wolf Shadow Hunter demonstrates some advanced combat skills in martial arts if any one tries to take him head-on. *'Weapon Mastery':Wolf can use many weapons at a masters level, anything in his surroundings to kill his prey. **'Master Axemanship':Wolf Shadow Hunter can wield an axe with great skill as one of his signature weapons. **'Master Knifemanship':Also he can wield a knife with skill and uses a kitchen knife, another one of his signature weapons. Vast Intellect:One of Shadow Hunter's most fearsome abilities is his vast intelligence, able to understand complex problems, timing peoples movements and where to strike next. *'Enhanced Memory':Wolf can remember and recognize peoples faces, locations, their personality traits and appearances. *'Mechanical Intuition & Master Inventor':Wolf has high knowledge in machinery on how it works and build traps for people to put him in so he would have more time for his work. **'Weapon Modification':With his vast knowledge in machines and inventing, he can modify his own and the team's weapons to withstand anything. *'Master Scientist & Chemist':Also has a high experience in chemistry and science, able to create formulas such as deadly poisons to put in his traps along with his victims to make it a little fun. *'Predator Instincts & Master Hunter':Wolf has instincts of a predator and hunt at a very high skill, pursuit his victims and knows where they are. *'Prey Instincts':Also has prey instincts to evade policeman without getting caught and/or getting his identity revealed. *'Master Stealth':Wolf is very hard to spot, hiding very well to get to his targets without making any noise and able to escape from security and police. *'Master Strategist & Tactician':Shadow Hunter can plan strategies on where to strike and kill his targets, also change tactics by sending what team to strike and also whenever to kill silently or kill head-on. Enhanced Strength:Wolf Shadow Hunter has vast to lift heavy objects like weapons, tear people apart or lift them. *'Enhanced Jump':Wolf can jump higher onto to tall buildings to catch his targets or to get away from the police. *'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Shadow Hunter also possess vast strength in his upper and lower body. He can lift and slam a person into the ground and display crushing a person's head by stomping on it. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Wolf can run faster to any location to get to his targets or getting away. Also can go motion to motion, able to move and run freely. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Wolf's reflexes allows to catch any weapon his target or any one that's not his target uses to strike, like grabbing a harpoon or an axe before it hits his face. *'Flash Step':Also can use a burst of speed than the human eye can follow to fool and gain the advantage of people. Invulnerability:Wolf is immune to physical attacks and defy physical damage. *'Bullet Immunity':Wolf is immune to bullets to the point he can take a shotgun without getting injured or fazed by it. *'Enhanced Stamina':Shadow Hunter has limitless energy, able to keep doing his work and still maintaining active. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Wolf Shadow Hunter can take any damage he receives and resist it, like getting hit in the head with a shovel or taking a shot a in chest with a shotgun and still keep going. **'Thermal Resistance':Wolf can resist any extreme temperatures and ignores whenever his prey is living in a hot or cold habitats. **'Hunger Suppression':Wolf can suppress his urge to eat and ignore his own hunger. **'Pain Suppression':Also suppressing his own pain, able to take an axe to the chest, being shot by handguns or getting struck in the head without flinching by any it. Enhanced Senses:Shadow Hunter's senses allows to see, hear and smell their targets from very far distances. Enhanced Dexterity:His dexterity can make him wield objects and do well with tools and weapons. Emotion Inducement:Wolf Shadow Hunter's can induce emotions even though some of them are induce even they never met him. *'Fear Inducement':Wolf can induce fear into others and due to his legacy and reputation people will be afraid of him even they haven't seen or met him in person. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':Even though he mostly induce fear, others will become angered or jealous on what he's doing. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. One-Man Army:Shadow Hunter can take on numerous targets without getting any trouble with dealing him thanks to his team. Fear Masking:Wolf feels no fear even the targets a real bad and/or evil person or heard about their history and/or reputation he even doesn't feel when coming near them. Tranquil State:Shadow Hunter can remain calm and complete control of his emotions, able to do his work and manage to plan things without hesitation. *'Tranquil Fury':He can choose to transfer all of his anger into combat when killing if he feels angered, really annoyed or a target who did something unforgivable. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters Category:Anti-Hunter Members